


Ghost Touch

by SweetScone



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first meeting with Ginko is an awkward one -but it nonetheless leads to budding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAARGH! I should be writing my Undertale fanfic right now, but this idea has been occupying my mind for the past few days, and I just couldn't concentrate as I should.
> 
> So there it is! Now go away, distraction! On another matter though, the amount of fanwork on this show is just too damn low! I hope my modest contribution helps improve its breadth. 
> 
> Also, the fluff in here is a nice change from the aforementioned Undertal fic's gloomy atmosphere.

You met him on a nice breezy day deep in the forest. You had traveled so far in between the dense trees and bamboo stalks that you’d never thought about crossing path with anyone else. Thus why you had not hesitated to strip down when you arrived beside a crystalline clear flowing waterfall, the sight enthralling you to wash the dirt away from your somewhat exhausted form. You had laid your clothes –a simple royal blue kimono, with coiling golden embroidered vines- on a nearby rock, having dipped them in the current of the river and rubbed the stains of mud that littered its hem.  Moments later, when you had been relishing the sensation of the cold water running over your skin under the waterfall, eyes closed in a sort of blissful trance, you had heard the distinct and loud cracking of a branch breaking. You had swiped around immediately, covering your intimate parts instinctively with each of your arms, the water still streaming down your hair and the curves of your body freely.

There he stood, for an instant like frozen, elbows upwards and one leg hovering in an interrupted stride forward. His one turquoise eye stared in a dumbfounded way at you, his mouth slightly agape –the cigar it held had fallen limply to the mossy ground, the blazing ashen tip then slowly snuffed out in the damp undergrowth. You had both stared at each other this way for a silent and boundless eternity, the charm breaking when you leaped hastily for your garments and wooden slippers, covering yourself as best as you could as you retreated swiftly further into the woods.

It was only days later, has you were occupied in the shopping district of a small village, refilling your supplies before hiking the road again, that you stumbled upon him once more. You had a bit of extra money from all the charms you had sold in the previous town, and you had decided to treat yourself to a little something, ogling the stands showing off the most peculiar trinkets – their collection being your favorite hobby. When you were tired of them, you could always sell them to an even higher price to one of your clients, most of them ever keen to buy anything that could protect them or weak to your calculated charisma. It was when you reached for a striking pendant, its once silvery chain now all worn out but its main artifice glistening with a bewitching crimson glow that a stranger’s hand deftly snatched it before you. Turning to the man while clicking your tongue in displeasure over your palate, it was your turn to freeze in place and to gawk at him.

"This is not something that should be in just anyone’s hands."

He brought the jewel closer to his scrutinizing face, the cigar between his pursed lips filling the air with a spicy fragrance. He sucked on it, the tip temporarily flaming red, before lowering the necklace and trapping the cigar in-between his fingers, turning his head slightly sideways to exhale the billowing smoke while looking you up and down with his single eye peering amidst his alabaster bangs. Still blushing furiously at the memory of what had transpired no too long ago between the two of you, you puffed your cheeks to deliver a seething comeback to tell him you had well the right to buy anything you so desired, but he spoke before you as he inched closer to the until now mute vendor.

"How much for it?"

The merchant stuttered briefly before giving his price, as if caught red-handed while committing a petty crime. The man beside you mumbled something under his breath as he replaced the cigar to his mouth, fumbling in the pockets of his strange and foreign getup. He pulled out the exact change to pay the seller, before once again staring you down. You were made only more furious at the obvious and repeated rudeness of the stranger. You were more than ready to give him a piece of your mind, but as you barely breached your lips open, he extended the hand holding the pendant towards you. The heavy decoration hung and swayed in front of your eyes, your gaze following it like a hypnotic device.

"Although, you’re not just anyone, are you?"

You met his line of sight, still glaring silently at the playful glint in his eye and his knowing smirk.

"You can actually see it, can’t you?"

A little wary, you approved nonetheless.

"I… Yes, I can."

His sly smile widened and he jiggled his new acquisition to emphasize his next point.

"Then think of it as an apology gift. For last time."

He took your hand to expose your palm, nestling the object securely within it before forcefully clasping your fingers over it. With that, he shifted around, his back to you, and peered over his shoulder while waving his hand lazily. A muffled ‘’See ya’’ was uttered as he withdrew down the busy street. Looking down at your gift to admire its form and swirling crest within the jeweled sphere, you sprung suddenly towards the silhouette of the receding man, the wooden box over his shoulders bouncing with his every step.

"Wa-wait! Please, wait a moment!"

You caught up to him, necklace still dangling in your hand has you bent down to catch your breath. He turned to you, surprise palpable in his dilated pupil.

"You’re a traveling mushi-shi, aren’t you? Where are you headed?"

You crossed your arms shyly on your back, fingering the chain awkwardly to dissipate the unexplainable amount of blood swelling in your heart. He looked pensive for a moment, trapping his chin between two fingers.

"To the next village in the north. I have some business to attend to."

Your head shot up promptly at his words, eyes full of hope as you ignored the anxiety churning in your stomach.

"I have to go that way too! We could travel together for a couple of days before splitting up."

He remained silent, fixing you with his unchanging pondering expression. You couldn’t help but justify yourself as you spoke with a quiet, shaky voice.

"It’s safer to travel together."

You grew agitated as the man kept staring at you: you couldn’t bear not being able to read his mind, something you could usually accomplish within the blink of an eye with anyone else. The man dropped the remnant of his cigar to the ground, before stomping on it nonchalantly. He didn’t usually travel with people, but he guessed it wouldn’t hurt. You probably wouldn’t be getting in his way since you could see mushi as well. Plus it was indeed undeniable that the roads were dangerous at night; especially for a girl such as you. His mind involuntarily reeled back to your naked form, the sheen of your skin gleaming so alluringly under the rushing waters. He coughed a little to push back the thought, feeling his skin heating up –he wasn’t normally one for distractions. Yet again, it wasn’t every day that you fell upon disrobed women so deep in the woods. Once again fighting back the blush creeping on his cheeks, he scratched the back of his head out of habit.

"Sure. I’m leaving right now though, are you ready?"

He couldn’t restrain the smile that graced his lips as your shriveled form arose to life again, a childish but sincere joy overtaking your features. You nodded your head heartily, grateful for the company you scarcely had along your path.

"Yes! I got everything I need -Oh!"

You stopped short in your tracks, swinging around to face him, your sparkling eyes plunging into his own.

"My name’s _________! Nice to meet you…"

"Ginko. Same over here."

"Ginko". You rolled the name around in your head has you picked up the pace beside your new companion, loving the sound of it.

…

 

In the end, "a couple of days" turned to weeks. Then to months. Strangely, like all of this was an old habit, none of you had spoken of splitting up, even when the time came to take a different path. You simply stared down the road you should be following, observing the horizon thoughtfully for a while. Surely your relatives wouldn’t miss you. They never approved of your way of life anyway, always reprimanding you and encouraging you tirelessly to take a husband and settle down. But it wasn’t the life for you. You looked back at Ginko, who had halted to wait after you patiently, not saying a word. Your heart sped up at the way he gazed at you, the cerulean depth of his eye like a beacon amidst the snowy field of his hair and skin. It had only been a few days, but already you could feel the attraction pulling you towards him. The slight smile he gave you then only served to further the feeling sinking in the pit of your stomach; whatever life lay ahead, it undoubtedly would be the one for you, if only Ginko was by your side.

. . .

You weren’t one to speak up your feelings, especially the deeper and more sincere ones. Especially the affectionate ones: anger, fear and discontentment were one thing, but love and care stood far apart on the antipodes. Even after several weeks, you couldn’t muster the strength to share your budding feelings with the man you had come to love. The fact that you were still unable to decipher his own drove you crazy and you found yourself shedding a tear every night or so you could feel the pangs of need tearing at your heart and lower stomach. It was on a particularly hard evening that you made a bold move, surprising even yourself at its unexpected nature.

You and Ginko had been sitting around a campfire. As he fiddled with something from his backpack, you were entranced with the ascension of the febrile and crackling embers towards the sky, dissolving against the pinpricks of the brighter stars swallowing up its obscure amplitude. A light clattering brought you back to reality as you eyed a small glass bottle rolling on the ground towards you. You reach for it at the same time Ginko did, his hand meeting over yours as both tried to clasp the fleeing object. The situation reminded you of your second meeting. Maybe Ginko thought of the same thing- the both of you stayed still for a moment, a vertiginous feeling gnawing at your insides. It was then that you shifted closer to him, your hand still as you tilted your head upward to meet his, your lips softly brushing against the surface of his own. When you were certain he wouldn’t be repulsed –he remained unmoving as you gazed at his eye with a lustful and lidded expression- you closed the gap between your lips, locking mouth with his as finally he reciprocated your actions.

Your arms shot up to his neck, his own bashfully encircling your hips to draw you closer. The slow motions of the earlier moment soon vanished as you both reveled in the avid touches encapsulated too long within yourselves. Ginko’s tongue boldly prodded your lips as you accepted it willingly with your own, his slick muscle intermingling with your own. Your want flared up into your womanhood, aching almost painfully. You cried softly into the kiss, spurring Ginko further into the abyss of desire: he laid you effortlessly on the ground over the splayed out sheet you had been sitting on, his hands anchoring themselves on each side of your head as he peered down at you with a suave and enraptured air. The heat in his gaze sent shivers all over your body, causing your nipples to stiffen through your kimono and your core to overflow.

"__________, are you sure you want this?"

Not trusting your voice, you only nodded, desperate to resume your intercourse. It seemed that Ginko was as impatient as you were, as he immediately latched his mouth to your bare neck, leaving kisses all the way to your collarbone before suckling on the spot that made you moan his name oh-so-pleasurably. Your fists clutched at the fabric of his white blouse, delighting in the feeling of his shifting muscles along his back. Still leaving small bruises on the skin of your throat, Ginko began toying with the tip of one of your breasts through the cloth, twisting it gently as you threw your head back in ecstasy. Your hips bucked up reflexively to meet his own, your covered sex rubbing against his hardening one. He sucked in a hitched breath, clenching his eyes shut to resist the urge to take you right here and now.

"Tch."

He reached for the bow holding your kimono to your waist, pushing off the flimsy fabric easily once it was untied.  He drew back a bit to appreciate the view of your breasts bared and offered to him –only him. His fingers traced the curve of your hip until it made its way to the swell of your breast, his warm and strong hand palming it slowly but roughly. The passionate leer he gave you prompted you into arching your back into his hand, his mouth not waiting to engulf your unattended nipple. He sucked at it greedily, his tongue circling the bud while his teeth nipped at it intermittently.  As desire bubbled up into your core, whines escaping your mouth uncontrollably, you bit unto your wrists, uselessly attempting to muffle the embarrassing sounds. Noticing this, Ginko looked up at you from between his bangs tickling your chest, giving a particularly hard and unexpected suck at your teat, never dismissing your gaze. You couldn’t bear sinking your teeth deeper into your skin: you cried out openly, the sound of your pleasure lost amongst the static of the searing campfire and the faint chirping of the summer cicadas. Ginko seemed pleased with himself as he sat back on his knees, snaking his hand on your stomach, stopping just short of your womanhood.

"So enticing."

He admired your heaving frame, the glow of your skin highlighted by the thin sheet of sweat gathering over it. Your arms spread behind your head and accentuating the soft and pronounced lines of your body, you looked ravishing in the looming and lapping shadows cast by the fire behind the both of you.

"Just like that first time."

You were baffled by his words, not expecting him to bring up that memory. You averted your eyes shyly, but Ginko lifted up your chin so he could meet your eyes. He dipped down to smother your lips with a deep, lascivious kiss as he pinned your wrists in place, his other hand now sliding down to your already drenched pussy. His fingers ghosted over your folds before spreading your lips so he could pinch your clit lightly between two fingers. You broke the kiss, gasping for air at the softness of his hand between your legs.

"Ah, Gin-Ginko, Ah-! I, I can’t wait… Please… Let me touch you too…"

Damn. He could already barely hold himself back. Having you plead him with that lewd expression… it was almost too much. He tightened his hand around your wrists, hushing you tenderly as he left trails of kisses around your chest. His middle finger then gently entered your dripping core, plunging deep before retracting and entering again. You writhed under him from the stimulation, all earlier thoughts forgotten as saliva leaked from the corner of your mouth. He added a second finger, scissoring it to stretch your walls delicately. The feeling of your constricting muscles around his fingers had him anticipate with great eagerness the moment to come. He could feel his cock stiffening almost painfully against the fabric of his pants. A third finger slid inside your warmth, a slight discomfort settling as he proceeded to further fuck you with the simple girth of his fingers. It didn’t take long before you were already accommodated to it, soon begging for more.

"Ginko! Ah, yes! Please, give me more –ah!"

Ginko slowly released you, withdrawing his hand" from your entrance, the sudden emptiness causing you to sigh in disappointment. Thirsty for more, you extended your arms to fumble clumsily at the buttons of his shirt, hungry for the sight of his bare chest. Chuckling to himself as you attempted fruitlessly to undo his clothing, he sat back again, unbuttoning the garb himself. You gaped at the subtle definition of his pectorals, the lines of his abs stirring lightly as he flung his arms back to get rid of his shirt, discarding it carelessly somewhere. As he brought his arms down, you traced the bulge of his biceps and forearms tactfully, reveling in the smoothness of his skin. You rose on your elbows, shedding off the rest of your kimono so you were fully exposed. You timidly tugged at his pants.

"It’s not fair if I’m the only one completely naked…"

He grinned at that.

"Heh. So it is."

He went on removing his pants and shoes, then shifting to get rid of his underwear, but your hand shot up to stop him. You kneeled before him, pushing a hand unto his chest.

"I want do to something for you too."

Ginko let himself be seated down, legs spread around you. It was the first them you saw him somewhat reticent.

"__-______, you don’t have to do that."

It was your turn to hush him softly.

"I want to do this."

You settled unto your stomach between Ginko’s legs, dragging down the elastic fabric that made the piece of yet another foreign article. He raised his hips to help your motions, his full hard-on springing out of his underwear. Though you were somewhat unexperienced with this kind of thing, you weren’t all unknowing: you grasp the base of his cock, placing light kisses on it until you reached the tip. You felt him grunt satisfyingly, the sound only spurring you on further. You took the head of his dick in your mouth, coating it with saliva as your tongue twirled obscenely around it. One of Ginko’s hands began petting your hair, removing the rebel strands so he could better look at your face. His characteristic smug smile was still plastered on his face, though his jaw was noticeably clenched from the pleasure. You took more of his length in his mouth, cautious of your teeth and diligently stroking the part of him you had yet to swallow up. As you accelerated your rhythm, hollowing your cheeks to suck him in harder, your tongue glided on the underside of his shaft, causing him to grasp more intensely at your hair. As you rekindled your efforts, you were cut off by Ginko’s hand pulling you off his swollen and glistening cock. He breathed heavily.

"If you go on like this,___-_____, I won’t be able to last long."

You both kneeled so you were at equal level, his hands thumbing the sides of your face.

"Would you let me take you? You can still refuse… But know that if you agree, I won’t be able to hold back anymore."

You gulped down, heating up incredibly at the severity of his words.

"I’m sure of it. Ginko, I want you to fill me."

You were pushed to the ground a little forcefully, Ginko’s mouth sealing over yours in another breathtaking kiss. His touches were a little more harsh and needy, but you didn’t mind as the want exuded from every contact of his skin against yours. Your eyes met as he angled the tip of his cock to your entrance, examining your every minute reaction like one of his precious specimen as he slowly penetrated you. Though his girth was a little too much for you, the generous amount of your juices soon covering his shaft eased its entry. Ginko groaned blissfully once he was fully hilted inside you, your walls coaxing his member tightly –he had to resist the urge to pump into you right there. He wanted to show you how much he loved you. He pushed your calves unto his own, raising you slightly so he could position himself better.

"Ginko… You can move… Please, I need you so much it hurts."

It was all the fuel he needed: he flattened his palms beside your head as your arms encircled his neck, picking up a slow but steady pace. His movements were precise and effective, the head of his manhood already making your walls twitch in bliss. When you started begging for more though, beseeching him to go faster, harder, deeper, he could only comply: his thrusts became erratic, his grunts joining the constant flow of your moans and pieces of his name. You locked your legs around his hips in an attempt at driving him further into your core while your arms remained on his neck. Seizing the occasion, he picked you up on his lap and sat back cross-legged. His hands gripping your asscheeks firmly, he restlessly and repeatedly impaled you on his cock while you stepped up the pace yourself, pushing up at every bounce so only the head of his dick remained nestled in your leaking core, the full length and girth of it filling you in a heavenly way every time Ginko brought you down while thrusting up.

"Ah-ah! Ginko, don’t –Ah! Don’t stop, please! Ah! It’s so good –more, please give me more!"

He huffed in response.

"You don’t know what you’re asking for –ugh!"

He went on with punishing pumps, moving you back down when the leverage wasn’t enough. He forced your legs up towards your chest, your bum rising significantly higher so he could plow into you mercilessly. Words became impossible to form as your breath was taken away each time he sank balls deep into you. You could feel your orgasm creep around the corner. Judging by the sweat pearling on Ginko’s brow, he was close too. You extended your arms in a broad embrace, mustering the strength to string eligible words together.

"Ginko… I love you..!"

His eye widened slightly as he welcomed your inviting arms, connecting into the deepest kiss you had yet to share in the whole night as he continued to pound into you while your orgasm washed intensely over you. You cried into the kiss as Ginko followed no too long after, easing his pace to ride out both of your orgasms. You both remained still for a while as you relished the fleeting aftermath, lying down beside each other when it dissipated. Ginko hugged you to his chest, enjoying the floral smell that wafted from your hair. He traced your skin with feather-like touches, luring you to sleep. Just before you dove into a rejuvenating slumber, you felt his lips kiss his forehead, the words he then murmured lulling you deeper into a relaxing torpor.

"I love you too, ________."

You briefly thought back on the choice you made. This definitely was the life for you.

As you lay motionless beside him, Ginko admired the ivory reflection of the moon on your face. For once, he thought that the serene beauty you encompassed was even more mysterious than the mushi that enthralled him so. Finally feeling fulfilled, he joined you into the realm of sleep after covering the both of you in a blanket.  


	2. Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like adding this.  
> Enjoy the short extra scene!

It was weeks before you would even consider making the first move on Ginko.

You had both agreed to settle in a clearing of the forest you were crossing so you could stock up on fresh water and seek food in the village you had passed downhill. You could only curse your aloofness as why you had failed to do so on the way. Seeing as how you wouldn’t reach your next destination even if you skipped the provision break, you conceded that it would be better to set up camp here, if only for a couple of hours –just enough for a short nap. It was decided that Ginko would travel back to the village to buy the goods, while you remained behind to organise things and gather water. Your tasks were soon completed: the blankets were laid and the packed bags of weaved hay arranged as pillows, the water left to boil to purify it. A quarter –maybe half- of an hour had elapsed since Ginko had left. You concluded you might as well deserve some alone time. You laid back on the raspy bark of a wide tree, closing your eyes a minute or two to empty your mind.

But as you tried to nurture the soothing void in your head, the persistent thought of Ginko obstinately lingered on the inner surface of your eyelids. You sighed as you felt a blush creeping up your cheeks, a familiar warmth pulsing between your thighs.

You knew the round trip would take roughly an hour or so before he would be back. With inching guilt, you shyly nudged the fabric of your kimono covering your legs, as if that simple action would lead everyone to guess what you were about to do. Nonetheless, you were powerless to resist the temptation: your hand slid down, receding to the wetness plaguing you.

. . .

It was twenty minutes before he actually realised that he had forgotten his wallet. Cursing under his breath as still held his signature cigar tightly between his lips, he recalled cramming his belongings hastily last time you’d packed up to get back on the road. Contrary to his methodical habit of cataloging his things, he remembered stuffing his wallet in his makeshift bag-headrest.

Half-heartedly, he turned around, tracing his way back to camp.

. . .

As he drew nearer to your assigned campground, he heard irregular sighs and complaints. Thinking you might have fallen asleep and were experiencing unpleasant dreams, he proceeded closer, until he spotted your frame splayed on a tree trunk, jolting intermittently. He stopped short when he caught the repeated movement of your hand between your thighs, the lewd expression on your face revealing enough as to the nature of your actions. Though he was not particularly at fault, he felt shame crawl on his back –he was certain you wouldn’t forgive him with a simple trinket if you caught him peeking, even unintentionally. He was about to dart back from the way he came, ready to excuse his delay thanks to his forgotten wallet. He was once again interrupted as he overheard a faint, plaintive whisper: scraps of a two-syllabic name –his name. His breath caught in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. His mind reeling with disbelief, he crouched down behind a tree opposite to the one you were slouched on, a hand shooting to massage his temples as he groaned silently.

Mixed feelings stirred in his chest. He was undeniably attracted to you, and not just because of that day he saw you bare under the waterfall: after only days of journeying with you, he had grown quite fond of your company and rambunctious yet gentle personality, more than he would care to admit.

He looked up to the crown of verdant peaks pointing at the cloudless sky, snuffing the burning tip of his cigar at the roots of the tree. Your moans gradually echoed louder, the obscene and lascivious fluctuations of them enough to cause his shaft to stiffen achingly in his pants as you sometimes continued to cry his name in between sobs of smoldering pleasure. He gritted his teeth as he willed himself up –or rather, as he tried to. His undisclosed perversity anchored him to his spot, the swell of his cock now obvious through his pants. He sat down quietly, anxious to any noise he could make. He exhaled softly, ashamed at what he was about to do. He scolded himself, repeating in his head that he could at least move away and take care of his business elsewhere. But the way his named rolled off your tongue as your whines sagged heavily with lust only made him want to hear more, and it’s not like he could just waltz up to you masturbating like that.

He had to settle for the next best thing.

He undid his pants, pushing his trousers down so he could grasp his erection in one hand, while he palmed his balls gently. He leaned his head against the tree, closing his eyes to concentrate on your weeping voice. Every time he’d hear the coos of his name drowning in the sea of your erotic murmurs, he’d jerk his hips up suddenly into his moving hand, hissing between clamped teeth, wishing he could groan your own name loudly, aspiring to feel your skin on his own, craving that you’d look at him with that same passion dripping from your voice.

His climax was snaking dangerously closer, and if he judged by the magnifying rhythm and intensity of your cries, you were too. Unable to resist envy, Ginko peeked from his hiding place at your shaking body. His one eye widened at the carnal look gracing your features, eyes moist and lips swollen, red tinting your cheeks flatteringly as your mouth gaped ceaselessly at the stream of sensual noises pouring out from it. Your kimono had long been untied, exposing your stiffened nipples to the air, your legs folded and spread so he had an almost too perfect view of your leaking sex as your fingers twirled around your clit while two more fingered you entrance relentlessly.

The sight was unbearably hot: he pumped his length furiously, his breath fanning against his shoulder as he attempted to get the best view he could from his peeping spot. Soon you were shaking uncontrollably, your orgasm flooring you to the tree behind you, hips rising depravedly to the satisfaction of his avid eye. You came with one beautiful shriek of his name, its resounding lament covering his own ragged grunts as he came in his hand.

He took a moment to calm down, staying perfectly still and hidden as he awaited your next move. He heard shifting as you dressed up, then the characteristic shuffling of blankets as he peered to see you lying on your side, back to him as your chest soon heaved regularly, sinking into sleep. He let out a long repressed breath, guilt now biting his chest. He caught up and ruffled his hair, lighting another cigar to occupy him. After a couple minutes he went for his hay bag, sneaking out his forgotten wallet.

. . .

When you woke up, Ginko was already back, cooking a small portion of rice for the two of you. You smiled as you received it, stretching with delight once you finished it. You had had a nice nap. Sleep had come to you easily, either because your earlier ministrations had exhausted you, or maybe due to that calming and inexplicably familiar smell that had lured you to sleep –was it that of the living forest?

Later, as you cleaned up the camp and departed, you noticed the wrinkled butch of one of Ginko’s smokes abandoned behind a tree somewhat strangely adrift from your temporary place of respite. You shrugged your shoulders dismissively, figuring he must have smoked there while you were sleeping, and resumed on the path ahead behind your mushi-shi friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I'm a sucker for voyeurism, when it comes to mushishi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! If you appreciated this story, do leave some kudos or comments! Otherwise, you can leave some helpful criticism :)!


End file.
